museafandomcom-20200215-history
Voidling
Physical Description Voidlings assume the appearance of any chosen race, usually determined when they first enter the Material Plane. Once this decision is made, it can’t be changed. Some voidlings are born into the Material Plane unwittingly, and take the form of whatever race spawned them. With the aid of true seeing, they appear as a vaguely humanoid black void. History Voidlings, as the name would imply, originate from the Greater Void—colloquially known as the Verse. This is the vast outer-dimensional network of nothingness that connects all forms of creation to one another; the formless stitching that threads reality together. It connects all things--all universes, multiverses, and omniverses, as well as any other qualifiers you can think of to apply to the suffix of -verse. It even brushes sides with our world here, what we would call the (air quotes) “real world.” Voidlings spill in and out of the cracks between dimensions, seemingly at random. It is nearly impossible to track their movements between realities; oftentimes they themselves are not fully aware of their true nature. Voidlings are, on the whole, so rare as to go almost entirely unnoticed, and so elusive as to almost constantly avoid detection. Most Voidlings will go through their whole lives without their true nature ever being revealed. For some, even they will never know their true nature. As they are only a facsimile of the race they assume, Voidlings are incapable of producing offspring. Society Voidlings are often independent in nature, but their relative malleability makes them valuable allies. They appear so naturally and perfectly as their chosen race that it is difficult to see them as anything else; so much so that they themselves often lose sight of their true nature, or never even knew it to begin with. Strange things can happen around Voidlings--amorphous concepts like luck, fate, and hope are often associated with a Voidling, as reality bends around them in unpredictable ways. Because of their aberrant nature, even the most well-socialized Voidling can often seem lonely or detached. Names Voidling names are chosen to fit with the culture of their chosen race, either by design or circumstance. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores: Voidlings are malleable and conformative, but often socially withdrawn or distant. They gain a +2 in any one skill of their choice, and -2 in Charisma. * Age: Voidlings adopt the age statistics for their chosen race upon entering the Material Plane. That said, they tend to reach maturity much faster than is considered normal for their race. * Size, Height and Weight: Varies by chosen race. * Base Speed: 30 feet * Type: Humanoid (Aberration) * Languages: Voidlings begin play speaking Voidling and the primary language(s) of their home society. Voidlings with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages, like Druidic). Other Racial Traits * Born of the Void: If you die, your essence returns to the Verse. Unless you are resurrected (you cannot be reincarnated) within three days, your essence is used to create a new Voidling that is not you and has no memory of you. Once this takes place, you are permanently dead and cannot be brought back by any means. * String Bender: Reality tends to favor your whims. You gain Defiant Luck as a bonus feat. You do not need to appear as a human to gain this feat. * Void Sense: You have an instinctual connection to the Verse. You can sense whenever another Aberration is within 30 feet of you. Alternate Racial Traits * Cosmic Chameleon: Some Voidlings are attuned to a “natural” appearance, and are so comfortable in this shape that they can assimilate almost perfectly within human society. You do not take a -2 to Charisma. You must appear as a human in order to take this racial ability. This ability replaces void sense. Category:Races